Amor Fati
by Livwrangler13
Summary: As Star and Marco begin to develop feelings for one another they find themselves facing problems they never thought they would. Which leads them on a path where they have to decide between Love or Fate. Will be lot's of angst in future chapters. (Will be rated T for now but may change later on)
1. The dates

**Amor Fati**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this story I have put A LOT of thought into this, though I am not the best writer.**

 **Heavy starco but I am not going that way.**

 **Rated T but will be later M for certain things to come.**

 **Chapter 1**

Marco was sitting on the couch in the living room reminiscing about the events that had occurred previously that day. After Jackie had found about Marco's crush on her, she herself began to grow a crush on him and had accepted an invitation to go on a date. He relaxed, lying down with a huge dorky grin on his face when a head popped from over him.

"Hey, Lover Boy! You excited for your date with Jackie?"

"Yeah, but I am kind of nervous. I mean it's Jackie, the girl I've liked since kindergarten, and she wants to go on a date with ME!"

"Don't worry Marco you've got this! Plus, she likes you, Now I have to start getting my date with Oskar. So you should probably get ready for yours with Jackie." Marco hurried up the stairs and went to get ready as soon as Star said this.

Star was also exhilarated by the fact SHE had a date with her crush Oskar. They were going to go to go to a party at one of his friends' houses, which was his idea but since she hadn't been to a party like this on Earth yet she agreed. Star wasn't sure what Marco and Jackie were going to do for their date but knowing Marco they were probably going to some fancy restaurant.

Marco had just finished doing his hair, putting in some gel to freshen up his look. He hadn't actually decided what him and Jackie were gonna do yet, so he would let her decide so that this night would be perfect. He went to go grab his Fanny Pak just in case but then decided otherwise so that he would look weird in Jackie's eyes. He was gonna walk down the street to Jackie's house and pick her up there.

He proceeded down until he had reached her front door. He was hesitant but he put his hand up and knocked. When the door finally opened there stood Jackie in her normal school attire and ready for their date.

"Ready?" She asked him with a smile he replied, "Yeah, so where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking about my friend Blake's party. Sound good?" Marco didn't really want or plan on going to a party but if that was what Jackie wanted to do then he would do it. He wanted this date to be perfect for her.

"Sure. Where is it?" She pointed and said, "Oh, just a few blocks that way." The two began to walk that direction non-stop talking.

Star was wearing one of her normal dresses, with colorful stripes on the chest and had switched her normal devil headband for a cactus one.

"There we go! Oskar should like this." She ran down the stairs to where Oskar's car was parked in their driveway.

"Helloooo, Oskar! Ready for our date."

"Sure, let's walk over there it's only like a half a mile away." Star felt absolutely mesmerized by Oskar and didn't find that they hadn't talked the whole way awkward at all. For why she was so entranced by him that whenever she looked at him she found herself weak at the knees. And when they arrived the music boomed and she was pumped up ready to party.

Marco and Jackie had gotten to the party and he could hear the loud music and people cheering and automatically knew that he didn't belong there. Jackie pulled him in and the two began to dance the night away and they were both having a fantastic time. When the two got exhausted they walked over to the side and took a break.

"That was so much fun!" Marco said slightly out of breath. "Yeah, totally. You know, Marco I had a great time tonight."

"Really? Me too. I mean of course I would have a good time, I'm spending it with you and you're just so amazing and beautiful- and comple-" At that moment Jackie cut Marco off and pulled Marco in for a big kiss right on the lips.

While the two had been at the party Oskar sat and talked to his friend the whole time completely ignoring Star, who just sat there scanning the room. When something caught her eye. Marco and Jackie were THERE standing next to a group of people and then all of the sudden Jackie and Marco were kissing. Star felt a pang go through her stomach as she grasped her wand tighter. She just watched them deepen the kiss and move closer together. Star just stared and watched as she felt the hearts on her cheeks break. She just turned and walked out of that party all together.

The sight of seeing her best friend kissing his girlfriend made her feel like she had broken into a thousand pieces. She cut a portal to her room and walked through. When the portal closed she fell to her knees silently not saying a word. She could feel a tear roll down her cheek as she remembered that moment and sobbed. It hurt. BAD. She turned the lights in her room off crawled into her bed and thought about what happened.

This wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be able to smile at seeing her bestie finally get his dream girl. She had helped in fact, and done so much for him with it. But that was not the case. Instead of having a feeling of joy of successfully matchmaking the two she felt utterly horrible. She held the pillow next to her tighter as she thought things over.

She knew this would happen, it was inevitable, her feeling this way that is. After the incident at the blood moon ball she knew this was destined to happen, but she pushed it away. She hadn't even told Marco about what the situation was. But they were bound and Star always had that thought saying she did have something more for him, but of course she ignored it. And it only came back to haunt her. She became more aware of this possibility the night that the Truth telling game said someone had been lying about their crush. Star knew that there was a strong possibility it was her, but frankly, she was in denial.

She had just ended up paying the price for it. On and on she helped Marco get Jackie and when she was finally successful she had crashed and burned. She slowly began to drift off into sleep and tried to forget about the incident from the previous night.

Marco was taken away about what had just happened. He had kissed Jackie. Jackie had KISSED HIM! He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Well, that was r-really good. I mean _really_ great!" Jackie found his behavior adorable and gently punched him on the arm.

"You're right it was. So are you gonna walk me home now?" Marco held out his arm and replied, "Yes, mam." He said stuttering. As he walked through the crowed he spotted Oskar leaning against the wall talking to some guy but no sign of Star. Although a little suspicious he had continued to walk his date home supposing that Star had gone home early.

He had dropped Jackie off at her house with a good night kiss and headed home. When he had finally gotten there he had checked for Star and sure enough lying on her bed, Star slept. He smiled heading to his room and fell fast asleep.

The whole family were sitting at the dining table the next morning eating breakfast when Marco's father asked Marco about his date from the previous night.

"It was really amazing." Star who didn't like this topic of conversation simply mumbled sarcastically, " _I bet it was…"_

"What was that Star?" Marco asked not hearing her reply.

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh yeah, Star, I was gonna ask why weren't you with Oskar at the Party yesterday. I saw him but not you." She frowned and said, "He wasn't really hanging out with me so I left. I don't think we'll be going out anymore."

"It's okay Star, Oskar is a loser anyway he doesn't realize just how awesome a person you are." Both of Marco's parents exchanged a knowing glance at their son's comment.

"What about you Marco will you be going on anymore dates with Jackie?" Marco's mom asked him.

"Definitely, everything went sooo well last night."

"Oh I see, looks like someone got a kiss." Marco's father stated proudly. They all continued to talk while Star poked at the food on her plate.

"Are you okay Star?" Marco asked, his best friend seemed down and supposed it was because of her bad date with Oskar. He had always suspected the worst of that guy and that is exactly what came out of that date. Marco couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I'm alright Marco I am just gonna go hang out with Starfan13 today I'll be fine." The response wasn't really good enough for Marco but he decided that she might need to work things out on her own for a little while. 

**So? What did you guys think? I will update real soon I promise!**


	2. We won't talk anymore

**Amor Fati**

 **Back for Chapter 2!**

 **Lets get to it**

 **Btw they are 17 going on 18 in this. Juniors!**

Marco was thrown off by the way Star was behaving. She never acts like this unless something is really bothering her. But this wasn't the normal, Star is depressed about something, she seemed angry too. This was confusing to him she was never like this. He hated to say it but she was being really bitter.

He was concerned and wanted so badly to help her. But he believed that whatever was angering her was HIS fault. But what could he have done? He thought over all the things he had done in the last 24 hours and came up with...nothing. The only solution was to never do any of those things again. But he couldn't let Jackie down. The thought of their date made him so happy. None of it would have been possible without Star.

Star was in her room looking for one of her signature purses when Marco walked into her room.

"Star?" He asked a little afraid she might get mad at him.

"Yes, Marco?" She asked cheerily, which was not the response he was expecting.

"I was wondering what was wrong you seemed a little upset during breakfast." Star looked down quickly then looked back at Marco. She would have to put on a show.

"I'm fine. What would make you think otherwise?" Still with concerned he walked over and hugged her.

"Star, your just not normally like that," slowly pulling back to look at her face he said,"Star, is there anything wrong?" Star looked at Marco in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"No, Marco."

 **Star's POV**

That was how it always was, 'Are you okay Star?' 'Yes Marco I am'. He was always worried and I would always lie. But that was just how it was for the first month. He started not asking, and not always having my back. In the halls it was him, hand in hand with Jackie. We rarely even spoke anymore and almost never saw each other. It was probably one of the most complicated times for me, at least during high school. But as the days past I only loved him more. Which only made it harder. One month turned into two months, then three months. And we only got more distant as timed passed. I watched him with her and.. Ugh! I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to tell him.

 **No ones POV**

For the last couple years Marco had been doing everything he can to get better at karate and stay in shape. So while still doing karate he joined the football team and started lifting weights. Even though football was never his "thing" he joined and had begun to like the sport a lot. And lets just say that after all of it his was ripped.

When Marco was finished going over his karate he checked his phone and saw had a voicemail left from Star. He put it on speaker and listened,

"Hey, Marco, Its Star, can you meet me in the park in like an hour? Thanks bye." The message ended and he went home changed and left for the park.

When he finally got there he saw Star sitting on a bench waiting eagerly.

"Star?" She perked up and looked at him. "Why did you call me here?"

"I need to talk to you." She had a nervous expression on her face but she knew she had to do this.

"About What?" She honestly expected him to be more worried for her but she continued everything.

"What's the deal with us?" She asked blatantly. Marco was thrown off by this question to where he began to get a little nervous.

"What do you mean?" What did she mean they were cool, weren't they?

"I mean this. All the time its just you and Jackie I don't ever get to see you anymore. And I honestly can't take it."

"Star what are you talking about?"

"Marco, how long have you and Jackie been going out?"

"Abou-" He was then cut off by Star who responded, "8 months and 15 days, Marco."

"How did you?-"

"Because that was the day I lost the most important thing to me." Marco looked at her in a way he hadn't done in a long time. She looked at him right in his eyes and he saw something more passionate than any look Jackie had ever given him. He felt so upset but he couldn't say a word.

"Star.."

"All the time for almost 1 year I sat and waited while you go on and on about how perfect Jackie is. But at this point I DO NOT CARE." That last statement mad Marco mad. What doesn't she care about.

"It's 'Jackie did this' or 'Jackie did that' ok when you realize that there are other people who care about you?!" This was not going by him, she had no right to say that!

"Seriously, Star?! Why are you acting like this. Its not your business!" What? Star was hurt even worse than normal.

"Oh My God! When will you get it Marco! I love you, okay? You don't understand how much it hurts! Its always your precious little Jackie that you drop everything for. Even me! So who is it gonna be, Marco?! Me or her?! I need to know." Marco was livid. She insulted both him in Jackie with the meanest things she could come up with. No he wasn't gonna let her talk that way about his girlfriend to him!

"With the way you've been acting? Jackie a thousand times over!" Star's heart sank at that statement. Not her no. Its Jackie it always has been. This hurt so much worse than what she ever thought she would face. Star then looked at him holding back tears and ran to her car parked on the side of the road and left. Marco watched her leave realizing just how big a fool he was.

 **Soooo? Another one even sooner now!**


	3. Maybe I do?

Chapter 3

 **Get ready for some!**

 **Marco's POV**

What had just happened? Did Star really feel that way? Those were the thoughts going through my head. It was such a shocking thing to take in. Star was in love with me and openly confronted me about it. I had hurt her so much and I had to be an idiot and make it worse. Why did I say what I did? All she did was care about me and I took that for granted. 'Jackie a thousand times over'? The irony is that it wasn't true. But there was nothing he could have done. He loved Jackie end of story. Right?

 **No ones POV**

Marco was at football practice and since the season had just started the first game wasn't for two weeks. The team had just finished up and were heading to the locker rooms.

"Good Job guys!" One of them yells.

"Dude, we got to hurry I have a date in an hour." Justin says.

"Why did you plan for a date for an HOUR after practice?"

"So I could say I had practice. It makes me look better."

"And that my friends is an example of Justin's logic and why he can't get decent grades." Marco replied at his statement smirking.

"Shut up, Marco!" Even though he was offended it was admittedly true and somewhat funny.

"Who is your date anyway?"

"Im going out with Star Butterfly." Justin stated proudly. Everyone knew Star butterfly and it was really good for the guy if he was found dating her. Though Marco at this statement wasn't impressed. He tensed up and tried not to look at him. He just finished changing and left.

"What's up with him?" Some of the other football players looked at each other realizing what had made him so upset. These guys had known Marco for years and if they knew anything it was something he did not.

 **Hjjsjdjejdjdjdndndndnddnndndnddnnfndndnfnfnfnfnnfn**

He couldn't believe that Star was going out with Justin of all people! Not that he was going to be mean about because Justin was still his friend, but really? Maybe this was good for her, Maybe she could move on. But how could move on by dating Justin? His friend is not the best candidate for a boyfriend and he wasn't gonna treat Star the way she deserved to be treated. Then again he didn't treat her well either. But he needed to know.

So he figured out where they were going. A party. Of course. It was exactly the kinda place Justin would take her. So Marco decided he was going to go to see just how Justin was going to treat her. Sure if she found out she would blow up but he just needed to know. Why did it make him so angry, the idea of her going on a date.

 **Star's POV**

So I had a date Justin that night and frankly I was not looking forward to it. I still loved Marco and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. I had hoped that this date would change things but i had no luck with that. Well anyway, we had shown up to a party, which was just perfect, and we danced some but it was so lame. That's when it happened.

 **No ones POV**

When Marco got to the party the first thing he did was low key look for Star. The problem was that there were so many people that it was almost impossible to see. So after a while he just leaned against a wall and watched. Not in a creepy way of course because that would be weird.

Star who was sitting around with Justin when saw a peculiar sight. Marco on the wall, alone. So she tool the opportunity to get back at him. So she grabbed her date by the shirt collar and kissed him. Perfect timing, too.

That same moment Marco spotted star from across the room. He watched her yank Justin over and give him a deep kiss. What?! Why was Star KISSING Justin! This made Marco feel so horrible. Which it shouldn't because he was dating Jackie. But the sight made his blood boil. No this wasn't right, and he couldn't stop it because the next thing you know MARCO was the one who grabbed his collar so close to punching him in the face. No no no! What was he doing?!

"Marco!" Stars yells shocked and honestly somewhat happy.

"Star I-."

"No." The fact that Marco had seen her and had gotten super jealous was so pleasing. But he was still a jerk. So holding back a smile she took Justin's hand and left.

 **Later**

Star was sitting in her room later that evening on the mirror with Pony Head, telling her about the events from that night.

"So then I grabbed my date and kissed him! Then guess who comes in like a lunatic nearly killing him?"

"Earth Turd?" Pony Head replied instantly. Star always complained about Marco to her otherwise she would've talked to Janna.

"Marco!"

"I still cannot believe he did that! I mean should I be happy? Should I be mad? I mean really."

"B-Fly don't stress it! Marco has always been a jealous guy!" Star knew THAT was true he acted just as jealous as her father did when it came to her mother.

"Yeah, I know. Oh but I can't help but be so happy!" Star was grinning and Pony Head knew she had it bad. "But what does it mean?"

"It means that he obviously harbors something, but don't feed into it." Star just simply nodded her head.

"Well bye B-Fly really can't help you out of this one!" Like that the call ended. So maybe he does like her...

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Why did he do that? He was so close to knocking Justin's teeth out. But what made him act like that was the important question. Star had every right to go on a date. She had every right to kiss that date. But nope! He exploded and he had NO right to do so. Why did he get so worked up over it? Yeah, he did go to where she was having her date. And yeah he did almost kill that date, but why? The only thing he could contemplate was that he was jealous. But if he was jealous wouldn't that mean-? No. It wasn't possible. He wouldn't accept it. His friend confessed her feelings and it ruined their friendship only for him to feel the same way the whole time? He didn't really know. But he did know that he had to evaluate it.

So he had a crush on Star. Not a big deal. It was NOTHING more. Okay so maybe it was more than a crush, he'd give it that much. What do you call something more than a crush. Don't open that door. He sighed and continued to think things over.

Later though, he decided to consult his friends about it.

"So let me get this straight. You-"

"Love her. But didn't she-"

"Confess her feelings?"

"But you-"

"Shot her down and ultimately ruined our friendship."

"And you-"

"Loved her the whole time." Ferguson was appalled and yet not at all shocked by his response. He always knew his friend had feelings for Star but it just took so long for him to figure it out.

"Well, you guys love each other but, you can't let her know."

"Why not?"

"Girls think they have so much control over us. So just pretend nothing happened and your set."

"Are you su-"

"Positive." Marco was unsure about Ferguson's plan but decided not to argue it.


	4. Dance of Romance

**Chapter 4**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Buwkvsekeosehebbeebbebdbdndndnd**

It had been three months since taking Ferguson's "advice" and Marco was miserable. He would always see Star in the halls but the two would never speak. It hurt every time he saw her and yet he did nothing about it. He had noticed that Star had...changed. She seemed more independent that she used to be, She had cut her hair shorter, and she had joined cheerleading. Marco always knew Star was strong on her own but when they were younger she vowed to never cut her hair and she said she would never do cheer. That's why these things were so weird to him. It was like she did these things specifically because they weren't friends anymore.

He still loved her. That was something that would never change. Everyday he thought of her and over time he had distanced from Jackie. She had taken notice to that and had broke things up between them. As far as Star goes, she was lonely. She had taken up things she had never tried or said she wouldn't do. With Marco gone she felt free. But it wasn't a good free more like she felt lost. Her and her bestie weren't besties anymore. Actually they didn't talk at all. After a while things began to get to awkward for them so she eventually moved out. As of now she's staying with Janna, since she still wanted to finish high school. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Star loved Marco regardless of all the things they said and did that hurt each other. But she couldn't live like that anymore.

As the days past it got harder to live without him. She always wondered what it would be like if they just completely forgave each other, for everything. They could be together, it was possible but it would be so hard to face him. Maybe...Maybe.

 **Isjeveejkeebrrkkrkrrkrntbtbbtbybyrkeoruvekh**

Janna was helping Star with her hair and the two girls were getting ready for their homecoming dance. Star had a red tulle dress with a sweet heart neckline. Janna had gone for a slim black dress and straight hair. Star while super excited was nervous. She knew she would have to see Marco there and didn't know how things were gonna turn out.

"I'm just worried Janna."

"Don't be. You look great. Even if you do run into Marco just have small talk. Either that or ignore him like always."

"I don't want to anymore though. I miss him so much."

"Well, then talk to him. Star you guys used to be so close and you two just lost touch. I know you love him, honey. I honestly hate to see you like this. Please talk to him." Star thought about it for a minute and then decided otherwise.

"No! I can't it would be to awkward."

"Whatever you say."

 **Jdkdnermedmeoowueoendnekkeebe**

Marco was in a similar situation with his friends.

"I don't know what I am gonna do." Ferguson who was amazing on anything that has to do with females *scoffs*.

"You see when the lighting is perfect and the right song is playing you confess your love."

"I confess my- No I shouldn't." As much as Marco loved the idea of being with Star he believed he didn't deserve her.

"You love Star don't you?"

"More than anything." Marco knew that as a fact. He had finished getting ready and he was wearing his good tux, too.

"Don't stress it Marco, your lady awaits." Like the dorks they are Ferguson and Alfonso held their arms in the direction of the door and followed Marco out.

 **Later**

Janna had gorgeously fixed Star's hair into an updo. Most people don't see it but Janna had a certain liking for stereotypical girly things regardless of her hipster attitude and was quite talented at those things. Her, Star, and a couple of their other friends were talking by the snack bar and observing the crowd.

"Star! There he is." She pointed in Marco's direction.

"No, I can't."

"Oh, but you will." They all replied pushing her towards him. At the same time Ferguson, Alfonzo, and Tom (Who had recently started going to school there and was finally over Star) were pushing Marco towards Star. In the end both were shoved into to the other. The Star and Marco looked into their eyes.

"Hi." They said simultaneously.

"Are you here with Jackie?" Star asked.

"No, actually we...split up." Hearing this Star smiled and was thrilled. "You?"

"No, no. I am here alone. Well with my friends." The song changed to a slow one and instantly both blushed at the thought of what could become a great opportunity.

"Cool... Um, do you want to dance?" Marco asked. Star had never been so happy, it took her a second to answer,

"Yeah, I would love to." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dance floor. Everyone watched, the whole school heard about the drama between the two. Seeing this, students exchanged wads of cash.

Marco and Star dances in sync. All the time that they were separated, all of those feelings came back. It was exhilarating to be on the dance floor with the other. As the song came to a close they held each other closer.

"I'm sorry." They said. "Star?..."

"Yeah?" Star was barely focused. Everything was happening so fast and her large smile was only growing.

"Im sorry. I should never had said those things. I have missed you... a lot these last few months. I was a fool. An idiot actually. And-" He was finally cut-off by Star kissing him lightly. It was all she needed to do to let him know.

"I know your sorry Marco. If anything I should apologize. Can we both just forget?"

"Yeah, by the way does this mean for us? Are we-?"

"Yes it does." Star said kissing him again. Marco was nervous and happy and his big dorky grin was directed towards Star this time.

 **Sjsjsksoeiehebelodrbeledoebeoo**

Time passed and the two were the happiest couple you would ever meet. They would go on cliche dates and go to different dimensions. They would hang out with Janna and Tom who had recently hooked up. Their relationship was stronger than ever before and they were inseparable. Or so they thought.

Not only 5 months later about 1 month before graduation Stars parents made a stop at the Diaz residence. Star's mother explained how Mewni needed a queen. How she would have to leave everything behind. Queen Butterfly knew how much her daughter loved that boy. Even she herself married for love. However, the man she fell in love with was royalty and according to Mewman law she had to marry a prince. It was hard but it was a choice that had to be made.

 **Buwkvsekeosehebbeebbebdbdndndnd**

It had been three months since taking Ferguson's "advice" and Marco was miserable. He would always see Star in the halls but the two would never speak. It hurt every time he saw her and yet he did nothing about it. He had noticed that Star had...changed. She seemed more independent that she used to be, She had cut her hair shorter, and she had joined cheerleading. Marco always knew Star was strong on her own but when they were younger she vowed to never cut her hair and she said she would never do cheer. That's why these things were so weird to him. It was like she did these things specifically because they weren't friends anymore.

He still loved her. That was something that would never change. Everyday he thought of her and over time he had distanced from Jackie. She had taken notice to that and had broke things up between them. As far as Star goes, she was lonely. She had taken up things she had never tried or said she wouldn't do. With Marco gone she felt free. But it wasn't a good free more like she felt lost. Her and her bestie weren't besties anymore. Actually they didn't talk at all. After a while things began to get to awkward for them so she eventually moved out. As of now she's staying with Janna, since she still wanted to finish high school. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Star loved Marco regardless of all the things they said and did that hurt each other. But she couldn't live like that anymore.

As the days past it got harder to live without him. She always wondered what it would be like if they just completely forgave each other, for everything. They could be together, it was possible but it would be so hard to face him. Maybe...Maybe.

 **Isjeveejkeebrrkkrkrrkrntbtbbtbybyrkeoruvekh**

Janna was helping Star with her hair and the two girls were getting ready for their homecoming dance. Star had a red tulle dress with a sweet heart neckline. Janna had gone for a slim black dress and straight hair. Star while super excited was nervous. She knew she would have to see Marco there and didn't know how things were gonna turn out.

"I'm just worried Janna."

"Don't be. You look great. Even if you do run into Marco just have small talk. Either that or ignore him like always."

"I don't want to anymore though. I miss him so much."

"Well, then talk to him. Star you guys used to be so close and you two just lost touch. I know you love him, honey. I honestly hate to see you like this. Please talk to him." Star thought about it for a minute and then decided otherwise.

"No! I can't it would be to awkward."

"Whatever you say."

 **Jdkdnermedmeoowueoendnekkeebe**

Marco was in a similar situation with his friends.

"I don't know what I am gonna do." Ferguson who was amazing on anything that has to do with females *scoffs*.

"You see when the lighting is perfect and the right song is playing you confess your love."

"I confess my- No I shouldn't." As much as Marco loved the idea of being with Star he believed he didn't deserve her.

"You love Star don't you?"

"More than anything." Marco knew that as a fact. He had finished getting ready and he was wearing his good tux, too.

"Don't stress it Marco, your lady awaits." Like the dorks they are Ferguson and Alfonso held their arms in the direction of the door and followed Marco out.

 **Later**

Janna had gorgeously fixed Star's hair into an updo. Most people don't see it but Janna had a certain liking for stereotypical girly things regardless of her hipster attitude and was quite talented at those things. Her, Star, and a couple of their other friends were talking by the snack bar and observing the crowd.

"Star! There he is." She pointed in Marco's direction.

"No, I can't."

"Oh, but you will." They all replied pushing her towards him. At the same time Ferguson, Alfonzo, and Tom (Who had recently started going to school there and was finally over Star) were pushing Marco towards Star. In the end both were shoved into to the other. The Star and Marco looked into their eyes.

"Hi." They said simultaneously.

"Are you here with Jackie?" Star asked.

"No, actually we...split up." Hearing this Star smiled and was thrilled. "You?"

"No, no. I am here alone. Well with my friends." The song changed to a slow one and instantly both blushed at the thought of what could become a great opportunity.

"Cool... Um, do you want to dance?" Marco asked. Star had never been so happy, it took her a second to answer,

"Yeah, I would love to." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dance floor. Everyone watched, the whole school heard about the drama between the two. Seeing this, students exchanged wads of cash.

Marco and Star dances in sync. All the time that they were separated, all of those feelings came back. It was exhilarating to be on the dance floor with the other. As the song came to a close they held each other closer.

"I'm sorry." They said. "Star?..."

"Yeah?" Star was barely focused. Everything was happening so fast and her large smile was only growing.

"Im sorry. I should never had said those things. I have missed you... a lot these last few months. I was a fool. An idiot actually. And-" He was finally cut-off by Star kissing him lightly. It was all she needed to do to let him know.

"I know your sorry Marco. If anything I should apologize. Can we both just forget?"

"Yeah, by the way does this mean for us? Are we-?"

"Yes it does." Star said kissing him again. Marco was nervous and happy and his big dorky grin was directed towards Star this time.

 **Sjsjsksoeiehebelodrbeledoebeoo**

Time passed and the two were the happiest couple you would ever meet. They would go on cliche dates and go to different dimensions. They would hang out with Janna and Tom who had recently hooked up. Their relationship was stronger than ever before and they were inseparable. Or so they thought.

Not only 5 months later about 1 month before graduation Stars parents made a stop at the Diaz residence. Star's mother explained how Mewni needed a queen. How she would have to leave everything behind. Queen Butterfly knew how much her daughter loved that boy. Even she herself married for love. However, the man she fell in love with was royalty and according to Mewman law she had to marry a prince. It was hard but it was a choice that had to be made.


	5. GOING AWAY PARTY

**Sorry I was super late with this chapter but here it is! BTW there are FRIENDS references and is loosely based on an episode or two of it.**

 **Chapter 5**

"But, mom!"

"No, Star. You know well enough your duties as a princess." Star couldn't look at her mother. She had told her everything about her and Marco's relationship, and had trusted her enough to let her have that with him.

"Star look at me. Please... I don't want to do this to you. It truly kills me." She walked closer to her daughter and she held her. A small sob escaped Star's lips, she tried not to cry in front of her mother but when she hugged her it made it even more difficult.

"Im so sorry, Darling." Star closed her eyes as she cried in Moon's arms, and stood there waiting for the world to keep on turning.

 **Igxgiigxigxxgkkxgkfgkxgkcgkckgxkgx**

Star hadn't had the nerve to tell anyone about her departure she could barely hold it in herself, let alone telling all the people she cared about. It had only been two days since her mom told her and she was still sorting through the things in her head. Why? Why did these type of things happen to her? Because she was a princess and 'a princess must follow her royal duties'. That is all she had ever been told, and now that time had come. She had to cope with it.

She was in the hall at school walking to her next class with her head down and barely focusing on the things happening around her. Anyone could tell that wasn't normal, the jumpy happy girl was woebegone and it was obvious. Her best girlfriend Janna was passing by when she caught her friend staring at the ground as she walked and decided to figure out what her deal was.

"You're deep in thought." This got Star by surprise. "What's wrong?" Janna was patiently waiting for Star's response.

"Nothing..." Janna heard the lying tone in her voice and looked at Star skeptical.

"I bet. Star tell me what's wrong." Stars dropping head lifted up slightly while she debated whether to tell Janna or not.

"I... found something out..." her voice trailed off not sure what to say next.

"And you found out..." Janna said leading Star on.

"I just don't know how to say it..." For some reason the words couldn't be put together. So she decided to calm down and speak one piece at a time. "I got a visit from my mother." A small look of realization appeared on Janna's face. Star sat up straight, speaking clearly, "My mom had a teensy little job for me to do." Why would Star be crying over that? There was something she wasn't telling her.

"That job was?" Janna asked. Star sighed, and took a deep breath.

"My mom wants me to come home, become queen, and get married to a snobby, stuck up mamas boy of a prince that I haven't ever met before." She said quickly.

"She can't do that! This is your home! Star just tell her you want to stay." Janna blurted. Star was touched by her friends reaction.

"Don't you think I tried that? My mom is forcing me to go and there is... nothing I can do about it." Star was disappointed upon reminding herself of that detail.

"When?"

"huh?"

"When do you have to go back?" Janna asked.

"Right after graduation." Janna walked over to Star.

"Well, we are going to make this next month and a half... splendiferous!" Star smiled, she knew her friend would help her get through this and it felt good to tell someone.

"Thanks, Janna."

"By the way what are you gonna tell Marco?" Star had an expression of realization spread across her face. Marco! Oh what was she gonna tell him? If she told him the news he would so upset...then she would be so upset... then everyone would be upset, it would be too complicated. What is she gonna tell him? Unless she avoided telling him...

"I won't." Janna was shocked by this response.

"Your not gonna tell him your leaving?! Star of all the people you won't tell.

why is it Marco?" Star knew it was ludicrous not to tell him, but it was just too hard.

"Jan, it would be so much easier for me to tell him later. It would be sooo hard to tell him and I know he wouldn't take it well."

"So what your just gonna ever tell him and then just disappear off the face of the Earth?"

"No...I was gonna tell him eventually just not now." Janna thought her answer was decent enough but knowing Star, she was gonna make this ten times harder than it needed to be.

 **ifJcJZGZFJOZPOGGKFZLZGOOGZLGZGOOZ**

1 week and a half later

Star had managed to keep her little secret to herself for over a week. But Janna managed to tell most of their close friends and that is only because she decided to throw Star a going away party.

"It's going to be great we'll play some of your favorite games like truth or dare or..or quiet mouse. Watch some gameshows and then Tom and I thought it was a good idea to do some kind of occult ritual or seance like we used to when we were kids." Janna was a great

friend and had really thought it through she only wanted to make this easier for her.

"It sounds great Jan."

"So when are you going to tell Marco so I can invite him to the party." Star stopped. Marco! Ugh.

"Um..." She sped up,"I'm not."

"Star!" Jan ran up to her friend bumping into her own boyfriend on the way.

"Whoa, Janna Banana what's wrong?"

"Star isn't going to tell Marco that she's leaving to Mewni in month!" Tom knew Star well enough to know she would end up doing something like Marco was his best friend he typically told him everything but for Star's sake he kept this to himself and for her not to tell him at this point does not make it better. The reality of it was when Marco found out that they knew and didn't tell him, he would be mad at all of them.

"What?" He turned to Star.

"I know, I know I feel terrible but-"

"You have to tell him!" The other two said simultaneously.

"Guys, I love you and all but this is my life, and if I don't want to..to tell my boyfriend that..that I might never see him again." Star was about to burst into tears so Janna and Tom came up and gave her a hug they knew they shouldn't get involved in this mess of a situation.

 **frbftbcfvbtfvbfvybrfbvtyfvytf**

Later that week (party) Janna's house

She STILL hadn't told him and the party was already going on. She loved Marco she really truly did, but how would she tell him? She still had around a month left so she didn't have to tell him now right? Why does life have to be so difficult? All she had to do was tell him and if she had just done that earlier she wouldn't be in this stupid situation.

After everyone had done all the things that Janna had planned Star thought it was about time she had a talk with everyone. She walked over to where Janna was talking to someone and tapped on her shoulder. "Hey, Jan, can i talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Over here." Star led Janna into the other room where no one was.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything and not just for the party but for all the time that you've been my friend. You always had my back through thick and thin, even during my insane jealousy phase and we both that wasn't good. I am gonna miss you soo much, your like my best friend."

"I thought Marco was your bestie." Janna said holding back tears. Star chuckled leaning in to hug her.

"Oh god, you know what I mean."

"Just don't forget me." Star smiled.

"I could never forget you Janna." The two hugged and and began to leave the room. Star stood in the door and looked around. "StarFan13 can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Star."

"I wanted to say an official goodbye to you and kinda say thank you for being a good friend and all."

"Awww, thanks Star but it was really a great honor being your friend."

"Oh, Huuuugs!" Star hugged her biggest fan. She was genuinely happy to have StarFan no matter how weird the stuff she did was.

"Um...did you just sniff my hair?" Star asked StarFan13.

"No..Oh! That reminds me" She was digging through her pockets for something.

"What is it?" She pulled out a little plastic baggy that contained some hair.

"Ta da! It's a bag with some of my hair in it so that when you go back to Mewni you can magic yourself up a new StarFan13."

"Thanks, Pheobe." StarFan was surprised.

"How did you-?"

"You think your gonna be one of my closest friends and I'm not gonna know what your real name is?" Star stated playfully. "Really, thank you."

Star proceeded with this little routine with all of the guests at the party, even Tom. While it made her upset to say goodbye it reminded her of all the great things she had on Earth. So at the end of the night after everyone had left and Janna and her had finished cleaning up the mess, Star decided it was about time she started heading out.

"Hey Jan, I think I am gonna go home now." She hugged her once again.

"Ok it's getting late."

"Thanks again."

"No problem." Star started walking towards the door and opened it. She was taken aback by what she saw.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"Marco?!" Star said her mouth agape.


	6. He loved her too much

**Friends Refrences all over the place and full of feels**!

 **Chapter 6**

"Marco?!" Star said her mouth agape.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Marco looked furious. Why hadn't she told him there wasn't anything stopping her?

"Marco I-"

"Why did you do it? Was it just physically impossible to say goodbye to one more person?!"

"What?!"

"Yah, it's like 'Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Kcghckcj!' It's not possible! But if I don't matter to you then it's fine by me!" Marco turned from the door and stormed away.

"You think I didn't say goodbye to you because I don't care?!" Star yelled to him. Marvo stopped abruptly ready to take in what she was going to say. He turned back to her and looked her in the face.

"That's what it looked like." Everything he said just mad her even more and more angry. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"I cannot believe that after all the things we've been through you do not know one thing about me!"

"Then why Star?!"

"Because it's too hard Marco!" Star was on the edge on crying her eyes out right there but she knew she needed to keep it in.

"I can't even put into words how much I am gonna miss you...and not being able to see you everyday kills me...so if you think that i didn't tell you I was leaving or not saying goodbye to you was because you didn't mean as much to me as everyone else your wrong...it's because you mean more to me...So there." Star walked back into the house crying.

"Star!" She turned around to see his face filled with sorrow. What was wrong with him? He thought.

"What?!"

"You can't, ca-"

"What?!" He ran up to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. But she pulled him away.

"Marco you can't just kiss me and make it all better. I still have to go home and GET MARRIED to some loser prince-"

"Your getting married?" He asked softly barely able to say the very words that would be the end of him.

"Yah-" Star tried to tell him before she was cut off.

"Star why didn't you do anything about it?"'

"Marco of course i tried! What do you think I am not capable of trying to talk my mother out of it?"

"Obviously not!" Marco knew he didn't mean anything he was saying it was just that the anger from the news overwhelmed him.

"Marco do you know anything about me?!"

"Of course I do! But if you had just told me like you should have, I would have been able to say something and we might not be in this situation." Star left Janna's house who was watching the couple fight silently from the other room. Marco followed her slamming the door behind him.

"Star?!." She was walking towards their house which was only a few houses down. The two eventually reached the porch.

"Nothing you could have done would change things! So you can't put this blame on me."

"Really Star.. You obviously couldn't handle the situation on your own! If only you weren't so stubborn about your independence!." Star turned to him. She could not believe what he was saying.

Star let out a sigh trying not to break something. "What?" She said softly. she walked a little closer to him.

"If only you weren't so stubborn about your independence." He repeated. Oh he was really testing her on this.

"No..No..No.." She smiled, "Before that." Marco tensed up a bit, it was a trap.

"You couldn't handle the situation on your own.." Seriously what was his deal?! He repeated to himself.

"I couldn't handle myself, Marco, you were right. I couldn't handle myself, because if I could I would have learned long ago that all you ever do is hurt me..." Star walked inside the house grabbed a duffel bag and threw a bunch of stuff in it and walked back outside.

"Star what are you doing?"

"Storming out!"

"But you live here!" He looked at her like she was the only thing that ever mattered to him. The only thing that ever mattered to him and he broke it. He saw her crystal blue eyes with tears streaming down them onto her crimson face.

"Not anymore I don't." She walked slowly back down the street. This time he didn't chase after her. She didn't want him and that was the reality that hit him hard. He felt his heart break into a million pieces. Marco walked back slowly into the wall of his house and sat down. And for the first time in forever, cried. Why was he so stupid. He loved her. He loved her sooo much and knew that she was the one for him it took him so long to realize it and it wasn't long until he ruined it all.

After four years their Mewman foreign exchange student was gone and it was all thanks to him. Everything had gone awry and it was the one time the safe kid stopped playing it safe.


	7. Caught

Another Chapter be Prepared!

Chapter 7

Janna decided to clean up after the party and was still in shock after the fight Marco and Star had. She for one had never seen that side of either of them before. She could only imagine what happened afterwards.

Janna continued cleaning when she got a text from Tom, 'Hey, you up for meeting John Keats next Thursday?' Upon seeing this Janna started jumping up and down. She really had the best boyfriend ever. 'Yes! thank you so much I love you.'

'I love you too' Janna smiled gently everything he did made her heart melt. When she was younger she never thought she feel this way it was always so cliché. But she did and that feeling wasn't slowing down. She held her phone to her chest and collapsed on the couch like a lovesick girl from a teen movie. She sighed. That's when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to open the door, expecting the worst.

When she opened the door there stood a teary Star.

"Can I live with you for a while?" Star asked her friend sincerely. Janna walked over to where Star was standing and gave her a hug.

"Yeah you can...Hey what happened." She asked comforting her, Star walked over and collapsed on the couch.

"It was just a stupid, stupid fight!... We were yelling back and forth. Then he said something about how I can't handle situations on my own and...something about being stubborn. The next thing you know I was moving out." Janna watched Star talk about this but she didn't really know what to do. She was never good at things like this, even when she was younger she hadn't been very empathetic. But with Star being her best friend she had to get over that. "But I don't want to move out. I want us to be together... especially now that I'm going home! Why did I do that?"

"I am no good at this but I say give it time." Star looked at her with straight face.

"What time?" She said standing up then sitting straight back down, " Janna I know your trying to help, i'm sorry i just don't know what I am gonna do."

"Don't do anything what he said was wrong and don't DO anything until he apologizes. Star nodded in response.

HSJDJEJDJDJESHEJETITSFIFZAITSGOXGOXPHF

"Wow, that WAS dumb... Of all the things you could have said." Tom chuckled lightly. Marco gave him and angry stare.

"Seriously WHAT am I gonna do?" Tom stiffened up and decided to take his problem seriously.

"Look, you have a choice, you can be the stubborn one, not apologize, and lose her or you could talk to her." He rested his back against the couch when he finished his statement. Marco sighed as Tom continued "You don't have to listen to me... just think about it." Marco got up and walked over to Tom's mini fridge and grabbed them cereal and sodas. He handed one of the pairs to him and kept one for himself.

"So those are my options?" Tom nodded in reply and the two sat in silence. "I never got to ask... what did happen between you and Star?" He leaned forward pouring some soda in to the special demon cereal.

"I think it was a bunch of things. Star and I were like... fire and ice. It was fun at first but we didn't work well together. But when it came down to it, it would have to be my temper. She tried to help me get control of myself and it wasn't working. At that point in time we were only like twelve..thirteen years old which didn't help. But there was this one night when we were hanging out an playing a game, can't remember which one, and well she was being Star and won I got angry and burned the entire game. That was the last straw and she dumped me. I tried to get control of it so that she'd want to get back together. Then I just kinda got over her and I met Janna and us... we work. I am a better person thanks to her...so yah." Marco was straight faced as Tom talked but he understood everything he was saying.

shdjjswbidbsksidevkwisvvejew

They were all back at school again and Marco and Star still hadn't spoken to each other. Star was still mad at him and he had no idea what he was going to say. Marco was in the hall fiddle with the lock on his locker when Janna walked up behind him.

"So when were you thinking about apologizing?" Marco turned around to see her raising her eyebrows at him. "Star's leaving in two weeks, you better get your act together." She left him there sort of confused. He grabbed his stuff out of the locker and walked down the hall to class. He stopped to see his ex-girlfriend talking to this guy he had never seen before. He was tall, had black hair, and nicely shaved stubble on his chin. Marco went next to a wall and watched her laugh at whatever he was saying. But he wasn't close enough to actually hear what they were saying. Out of anger Marco stormed down a different hall he just didn't want to see Star act like that soon after their breakup.

fjjdjsksjebdbejekesiyegehehewhje

"Come on, Todd if you like her so much why don't you just tell her?" Star told Todd.

"Really?" He said sarcastically. Star rolled her eyes. "Even if I did do that... what if she doesn't like me back? Then I will look like a big idiot." She laughed, he was even less confident than Marco.

"Trust me, tell Phoebe. OK?" Todd agreed and ran off smiling.

hdhdbdbbdbdndnndndndjdifgufu

Why would she do that to him? Did she want to hurt him? He saw Jackie having trouble carrying some of her bags and he walked over to help her.

"Oh thanks." Jackie looked right in his eyes. The two had split up a while back but in all honesty she still liked him.

"Hey, do you want to go out tonight?" He asked Jackie. This took her by surprise she could have sworn...

"Aren't you dating Star?"

"Well, no." Jackie was kinda relieved, she just wasn't sure but she also wanted to trust his answer.

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to say yes." She smiled at him playfully. Marco felt a rush of guilt him but then he pictures Star and that guy together, which only made him more upset.

odxgkxoigxoxogdhdooydo

Star was sitting on the couch and watching TV barely paying attention, thinking about everything that had been going on, which really seemed like the only thing going on in her life. She picked up her wand and conjured up a oversized warnicorn pillow. She laid down on the pillow and closed her eyes when she heard the front door open. She just sat there.

"Hey" Janna sat her purse by the door and saw Star slumped on the couch. "Aww still upset?" She walked over sat down next to her. Star sat up from her resting spot.

"Yah. I just wish hadn't had that fight."

"Don't stress it you guys will make up. All you need to do is talk. Hey, and you guys are still technically together so..?" She nodded.

"You know what? Lets go do something, you need to clear your head, get some distance. Come on." Star was glad she had Janna to look out for her. So she got her coat and the two heading out the door.

djjdjdjdjdjjddjjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjjdjdjdjdjd

It was 9:30 and both girls were chowing down on their frozen yogurts as the cool night breeze blew by.

"You feelin' better now?" Star took another bite and replied.

"Yeah, thanks a lot you know for helping me out and letting me stay with you." The two walked over to a nearby bench and took a seat.

"Your welcome." Star sat her empty yogurt bowl down on the bench and turned to Janna leaning her arm on the backrest.

"Guess what I did today." She perked up to listen. "I finally convinced Todd to tell Phoebe how he feels."

"Took him long enough. I tell you that guy is slow when it comes to romance." Star chuckled at what she had told her.

"Hey you down with that, I'll go throw it away?" Janna shook her head no taking another bite.

"Ok well I am gonna toss mine then go look in the jewelry store. You can meet me in there when your done." Star walked off to do what she had said.

"MARCO! Stop!" Someone laughed from a distance. Janna scoped around to see where the noise was coming from. She walked around when she spotted something. No...it couldn't be. She ducked behind a bush to see what was going on.

Janna gasped then covered her mouth. She could not believe Marco! How could he do this? He was spinning her around and tickling her. Marco finally stopped messing around with Jackie and the two just stood there.

"I am glad you asked me out again. I've missed you being around." Marco didn't know how to respond to that. But before he could speak Jackie had cupped his face with her hands and started kissing him.

"Hey, Jan what are doing behind a bush?" Janna stood up blocking Star's view of the forbidden couple.

"Nothing." Janna answered without hesitation.

"Come on what were you looking at?" Star moved so that Janna would be out of the way. But what she had seen was beyond what she expected. Right in front of her eyes was Marco. And Jackie. No, not just Marco and Jackie, Marco and Jackie kissing. Star's heart sank in her chest. He was... He was... Star ran away from the awful sight.

Marco stopped Jackie's kiss. "I'm sorry I just...I feel guilty." Jackie kinda understood where he was coming from. She didn't actually know how long it had been since him and Star had broken up.

"No, I understand it's ok." She walked off leaving Marco alone.

hdhdbejsnsnsbsnnsnsnsnsnsn

Janna had followed Star to where she was sitting down on the side of a building. "It's gonna be okay." Star hugged her tight while she felt her tears running down her face.

"How do you know?" She cried in to her shoulder. Truth is she didn't know.


	8. Why don't we?

Chapter 8

A lot coming up.

Things were only getting harder. Maybe it was the fact she was leaving forever, or school was ending, or maybe it was the fact that her boyfriend was kissing his EX- girlfriend while all this is going on. That gut wrenching pain over took her and she felt depressed. How could everything mess up in so short a time? Star slowly trotted over to her locker her golden hair flowing behind her and a befallen expression clouding her face. She wanted to be be in that time again, where everything was exciting, and nothing was getting in the way. She wanted to be her old self again more than anything. But unfortunately she didn't have that advantage.

Star grabbed the books out of her locker and did not focus on anything going on around her. Her mind was occupied at the moment and so the only thing her body was doing was not crashing. Why had he gone out with Jackie? There were so many possibilities... but it doesn't matter because regardless of the reason, he was unfaithful. The thought still shook her to the core. Of all the people that she believed had the potential to hurt her she never thought it'd be Marco.

Before she knew it she was heading straight into the class room. She sat in her desk, face blank and twiddling with her thumbs. Star wanted to look across the room like she always does to see her loving boyfriend, but that wasn't an option. As if just on time Star felt a little tap on her shoulder. She didn't want to but she glanced over and saw Marco guilt-ridden. She looked away avoiding his gaze.

Marco grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over it. "Star about our fight the other day... I acted like a jerk and I'm sorry. None of what I said is true." She looked at him with happy expression over laying a livid one. "Can you forgive me?"

Star sat up straight Marco's hand still with hers. "Sure, Marco I can forgive you." He perked up obviously not sensing the sarcastic tone.

"Great! So does this mean your coming back home?" He smiled at her curiously, and her face fell revealing her true emotions.

"Marco, I CAN forgive you." Now he was just confused, what he said shouldn't have kept her mad for this long. She left go of his hand and turned away. Star took the wand lying on her desk and sat in the empty seat next to Janna, leaving a bewildered Marco.

Marco lowered his eyebrows thinking of what could possibly be the issue. He stood up and followed Star to where she was sitting and tried to get her attention. However, all of his attempts were nugatory. He eventually went back to his seat. What was her problem? She had no right to be this angry with him. He sat there with a stern look, while the teacher handed out old papers. He messed around with a pencil and thought about everything stupid he had done in the last 24 hours.

Of course the date with Jackie popped in his head. But Star shouldn't know about it only him and Jackie knew. Unless she told someone to black mail him... no that's not Jackie. His thoughts clouded his mind and before he knew it it was time to go to his next class. He grabbed all of his books for that class and tossed them in his backpack in a careless manner. Marco put it on and almost walked out when someone pinched his arm. He looked down and saw Janna glaring at him.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Marco looked at her in disbelief waiting for a response that never came. "Janna. Tell me what it is I did? I understand why Star broke up with me and I am sorry but all I want to do is make it better." Dang. This guy's poker face is good. Janna punched him the arm at that.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" She yelled at him. He was dumbfounded. "You think I don't know what you did last night!? You jerk!" He was so lucky Star wasn't in the room.

"Wait, you know?!"

"Of course I know! I saw you two kissing in the park." Marco put both his hands on his head and let out a deep sigh.

"Does Star know?"

"It doesn't matter if she knows because she won't forgive you for what you did. This is your fault." He towered over her in disbelief.

"My fault? She is the one who called it off! She is the one who ran away the things started getting a little rocky."

"Really? Because I thought it had to do with the fact that your a MAN so you could have handled the situation better."

"Look. I just think she should have told me she was leaving and we could have worked something out. SHE broke up with me. I saw her wth some guy yesterday, in fact. So i was with Jackie, who is also my EX. So she made a move on me. But I stopped it. That's what happened." Janna's arms were crossed and she bit her lip.

"Out of curiosity what guy?"

"Tall guy, lean, dark hair." She threw her arms down to her sides and laughed.

"Oh my god, Marco. That was Todd. She was helping him because he has a huge crush on Phoebe!"

"No! That makes me an even bigger jerk." She put her arm on his shoulder and looked as if she was about to say something.

She let out a little breath and said, "I'm gonna go home now." She turned and left leaving Marco in the room alone.

Svsbsbevevenekeleleleenbevctvtkeiufucufuguicifuuf

Janna knew he went out with Jackie. But did Star know? He was lying down on his bed his hands sitting on his chest. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He was sitting around throwing himself a pity party, while the person he cares about most in the world is leaving. He knew he messed up bad, he had accepted that. Now all he needs to do is fix it all while he still can...But it won't change the fact that she's leaving..unless.

Hdjdbebebbejekekdocufnskwnenwlepwoeo

Four days. Four days until she had to go. Four days until being queen. Four days till she had to leave everything and everyone behind. She was organizing her room which was a complete mess. Star thought it better to pack now then wait last minute. She started tossing clothes in to one of her giant suitcases when she heard a knock at the door. Janna must be back from her super secret plan... She skipped over to the door and opened it up. Her expression fell droopy when she saw what it was. Star stood her ground not moving too much and giving him a cold look.

"What are you doing here?" He gestured to come in and she slid blocking the area where he would.

"I am trying to apologize. I had made an educated guess that Janna told you." Star crossed her arms and leaned in towards him.

"Janna didn't tell me anything." Marco raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"No? Well... I saw you with that guy I thought you were seeing someone and had gotten over me in a day and so I went out with Jackie." He watched her body language and waited for her to excoriate him. She looked relieved almost and it confused him.

"Oh. Yah I know. I saw you guys yesterday." She looked down at the ground and back up again her wand in her hands.

"I wanted to say sorry. For everything. I can't believe I was so stupid! Here I am about to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me and I have to ruin it all," Star could actually see that he was about to cry. Wow, he hadn't let himself become this vulnerable in a long time.

Marco grabbed her hand and looked her in her blue eyes, "Please forgive me. I don't know what I would do with myself if you didn't." Star hated to see him like this.

"It's okay, I do. But even if I do I still have to go." Star was feeling so many emotions at that moment. Most of which were utter despair, the rest were that of a big sparkly glitter butterfly bomb about to explode. "I wish I could stay. I wish I could stay here on Earth with you. But we both know that is not gonna happen. It would be different if we were getting married or something-" She stopped her self there. "I shouldn't have said that. Please forget that." He had this look on his face, but not quite one of fear. More of curiosity.

"Why don't we?" Star looked at him bug-eyed.

"Your crazy." She walked inside not knowing what else to do and he followed after her.

"No, I'm serious." She looked up at him and gazes into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"We could never do that I have to marry that prince guy and even by some miracle we could... no its impossible."

"Look Star I don't think I have ever been so sure of anything in my life. If i had to live without you... well I couldn't." He was still holding her hand but he let go and cupped her face instead and kissed her.

"My parents are too strict. Lets say I stayed past when I was supposed to. They would still show up and pull me away."

"Then lets run!" She gaped.

"Marco you are out of your senses!" He got closer to her and they were only inches apart.

"I have never been more sane."

"Marco...Everything here, you couldn't leave it. Your parents and your friends. College! Marco you can't do this."

"Without you those things are just...ordinary. Of course I love my parents. Yah I wanted to go to college but with all of that you're there next to me. Please..."

"My parents are going to be so mad." He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She kissed him. Star couldn't believe any of this was happening.

How was that?


End file.
